Love Over The Internet
by NoLove10
Summary: He saw me, we talked, we fell in love and then finally met each other. It was epic. Though we lived two thousand miles apart from each other, he's still the best decision I've ever made because I can't imagine my life without him.
1. Chapter 1

_Toronto, Canada – 1:23 A.M._

It's been a tough day. College life is harder than he thought it would be and don't even mention the fact that he had to work over time today in the cold season. He's just twenty one, and the amount of stress he deals with on a daily basis, it's unbelievable.

He just stepped out of the shower. He didn't bother trying to get something to eat. He was exhausted and the only thing on his mind was to sleep. He meant to call his mother and check up on his little brother but it's probably too late to do that now.

Climbing in bed, he grabbed the charger of his phone and plugged it on the plug next to his drawer. He turned the lights on his nightstand off and put his phone on the 7:00 o'clock alarm to wake up for early morning classes.

And as tired as he was, he couldn't fall asleep as quickly as he wanted to. He didn't wanna stay up and think too much of life. He's one of those people who can think for so long and not realize that it's already dawn by the time he brings himself to stop.

Grabbing his phone, he clicked on the tumblr app on his phone. Tumblr is almost addicting he could say. He can spend hours there, just re-blogging stuff and not realize how fast time can go by. He's done that before so he knows pretty well.

He spent hours scrolling and looking at funny blogs, watching silly vine videos that people have posted and whatnot, etc... Until he found that one picture that someone posted of themselves. That one picture that lit up his whole entire face and made him feel something so deep within himself. It was an unexplainable, bizarre feeling and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

He stared at that one picture for a while. Screen shot it to his phone because something that made him feel like this so strangely, he doesn't know if he'll find it again like this randomly and he wanted to keep it.

And it seemed that each passing second that went by and he kept staring at the picture, she looked even more beautiful to him. Her smile was contagious. She's about 5'3, long, dark hair, brown eyes, pink lips, thin yet with a killer body. He's not sure she's real.

Nobody is really this beautiful and most importantly, nobody's ever had such an impression on him before.

He saw her and he had to do something about it. It doesn't matter if he knows her or not, he just needed to say something about it, so at last, he gained the courage to leave a message on her ask box.

888

Los Angeles, California – 10:41 A.M.

One message received.

'_This may come across to you as creepy or whatever but I just couldn't help myself. You're by far the most beautiful creature of God I have ever seen in my lifetime and I do mean beautiful. And because you're so beautiful, I can't help but wonder if you're real or not? Please do let me know.'_

888

_Hope guys enjoyed it. I also hope this will become a favorite to many of you because it's just gonna be one of those romantic stories again. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought. _


	2. Conversation

It's been about two day since Nikita posted a picture of herself on tumblr and since some guy left a message on her ask box.

It was nice, but she didn't know who the dude was and she wasn't going to just reply back to it.

Nikita had just finished pouring some cereal for herself to eat. She's been out with her aunt all day, and catching up on things that she forgot about food.

"Come on." Nikita snapped her fingers at her dog. "Let's go to mama's room." She said.

The dog skipped around the condo quickly down the hall of the kitchen as Nikita turned the lights off.

She went to her room with her bowl of cereal and turned the TV on. She felt bored. She wanted to call Alex but Alex was over at Sean's and there's a ninety nine percent chance she won't answer.

She took a spoon of her cereal and hummed. She likes lucky charms cereal very much.

Out of boredom, Nikita looked at her homework desk and saw her laptop sitting on the desk. Her mind wondered back to that one message on her ask box, those kind words that she doesn't seem to have minded at all. She wondered about it and who could've possibly have sent it to her.

She jumped off her bed, leaving Pedro blankly staring at the discovery channel on the television.

Nikita settled her bowl of cereal on the table and turned on the laptop. She logged into her tumblr and clicked on her ask box. The message was still there yet unanswered and she's very curious.

She thought maybe she'd reply back. Maybe just a simple thank you and see where it goes, and if it starts to get more serious or creepy at all, she just won't reply anymore. What does she have to lose?

She read over the message again and that same smile that grew across her face when she first read it reappeared again.

Clicking on the reply button, she braced herself to type as she placed her fingers over the keyboard.

_'Dear anon,_

_I appreciate the kind words. And yes, to answer your question, I'm very much real as you've seen in the picture. Unfortunately, I think someone can be this beautiful.'_

She read it over. It sounded so stupid.

She pushed the delete button. Nope! No go.

_'Dear anon,_

_Your words of kindness brought a smile to my face. I needed that at the moment.'_

"What?" She was questioning herself again. "No."

Sounds like she's depressed and very non-social.

_'Dearest anon,_

_Thank you for your kind words. Fortunately, such beauty does exist. I'm as real as it's shown on the picture.'_

She meant to delete it again but to her unfortunate luck, she pressed the enter button which automatically sent the message.

"Noooo!"

There's nothing that could be done.

"Beautiful but weird." Nikita murmured to herself.

She sighed as she looked at bowl of cereal next to her hand. She didn't feel hungry anymore.

She got up from her chair and went back on the bed. Pulled her blanket over her feet and cuddled Pedro. Surely but slowly, she begin to feel sleepy. She turned the TV off and fell asleep right after that.

888

_2:12 A.M._

Nikita woke up in the middle of the night, dry throat and thirsty. She looked at the clock on the side of her bed and saw the time.

She then looked next to her to see Pedro curled on the warm blanket and soundfully asleep. She smiled to herself. She loves that little dog to pieces. He's all she's got in this empty apartment.

She flipped the covers off her body and stepped her foot on the cold marble floor. She made her way to the door to go get a drink in the kitchen.

She came back with a bottle of water in her hand and sat in her chair over the desk. She turned the screen of her phone on and checked it.

_Three missed calls from Alex, one text message from Owen._

Nikita settled the phone back on the desk uninterested for the moment.

"What to do?" She asked herself, subconsciously tapping her fingers on the desk.

She clicked the _'On'_ button of her laptop and it opened to her tumblr page.

_One message received._

_Two hours ago._

She quickly clicked on her popping ask box and read over the message.

_'I didn't doubt it. I just wanted to make sure. Maybe angels do in fact exist.'_

She read it out loud and chuckled.

**Nikita:** 'I'm no angel. Just a girl who happens to be descent looking.' She replied.

...

_'Descent looking? Is that all you think of yourself?'_

That response came rather quicker than Nikita thought. She wasn't expecting anything until the morning.

**Nikita:** 'What does that suppose to mean?'

_'Didn't mean to upset you. Sorry.'_

…

Nikita frowned.

…

**Nikita:** 'I'm not upset.'

_'I'm glad.'_

**Nikita:** 'Me too. How come you're up late?'

_':D. It's actually early dawn where I'm at.'_

**Nikita:** 'Oh? Where do you live?'

_'Toronto, Canada.'_

...

Oh.

...

**Nikita:** 'I see.'

...

_'Lol. How about you? How come you're up late?'_

...

**Nikita:** 'Bored. And not sleepy.'

_'Where do you live?'_

**Nikita:** 'Los Angeles, CA.'

_'Wow.'_

...

**Nikita:** 'Yeah.'

...

_'That must be nice. I lived there when I was younger.'_

...

**Nikita:** 'Really?'

**Nikita:** 'Why'd you move to Toronto?'

_'My mother wanted to start over and she thought Toronto was fresh.'_

**Nikita:** 'Cool.'

_'Notice that we've been talking for about five minutes now and I never got your name, angel?'_

...

Nikita chuckled. Good point.

…

**Nikita:** 'I didn't realize you were counting. And I already told you, I'm no angel.'

...

_'Well, until I actually get a name, angel will do.'_

**Nikita:** 'Weirdo.'

_'How do you like it so far, beautiful?'_

**Nikita:** 'I was angel two seconds ago, what happened to that?'

_'Well I thought you hated it?'_

**Nikita:** 'I was adjusting to it. :/'

_'My name's Michael Bishop.'_

...

"Oh, that's cute." Nikita murmured.

...

_**Michael:**__ 'What's yours?'_

...

**Nikita:** 'It starts with an 'N'. Can you guess it?'

_**Michael: **__'Seriously? We're gonna play that game?_'

**Nikita:** 'Be fun. Come on.'

**Nikita:** 'And you can't cheat.'

...

_**Michael: **__'How am I gonna cheat?'_

**Nikita:** 'By searching online for girl names that begins with, 'N'.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Hey, I wasn't gonna do that.'_

**Nikita:** ';) Sure you weren't. Come on, guess.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Natasha.'_

**Nikita:** 'No.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Natalia.'_

**Nikita:** 'Nope.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nancy?'_

**Nikita:** 'That's waaaay off.'

_**Michael:**_ _'Okay. Nelly.'_

**Nikita:** 'Nope.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'This game is stupid.'_

**Nikita:** 'Haha. You're a baby. I thought it was going well.'

_**Michael:**_ _'Shush.'_

**Nikita:** 'Okay.'

_**Michael:**_ _'Nora.'_

**Nikita:** 'Beeeeeep.'

_**Michael:**_ _'Urgh! This is so frustrating.'_

**Nikita:** 'Giving up so soon?'

_**Michael:**_ _'I never give up. That's one thing you should know about me.'_

...

**Nikita:** 'Oh. I like that.'

_**Michael:**_ _'Thanks. Is it Barbara?'_

**Nikita:** 'Lol. What? How did we go from Nora to Barbara? I said 'N', Michael.'

_**Michael:**__ 'This isn't fair.'_

**Nikita:** 'Hahaha.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Shush!'_

_**Michael:**__ 'Nicole.'_

**Nikita: **'Nope.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Naya.'_

**Nikita:** 'Noooo.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nigeria.'_

**Nikita:** 'Jeez! Thanks.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Shush. Nikki.'_

**Nikita: **'Close.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Really?'_

**Nikita:** 'Yeah, that's my nickname. My friends call me that.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Can I be your friend?'_

**Nikita:** 'Why?'

_**Michael:**__ 'So I can call you Nikki and not guess your name anymore.'_

**Nikita:** 'Haha. You're honest. I like that.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You're flirty. I like that too.'_

**Nikita:** 'Ah, no I'm not.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yes you are.'_

**Nikita:** 'I'm going now.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Noooo! Ok ok! You're not flirty. Come back!'_

_**Michael:**__ 'Please.'_

...

"Aww." Nikita blushed.

...

**Nikita:** 'Jeez, I'm right here. I'm just messing with you.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You're evil.'_

**Nikita:** 'You sure are nice.'

_**Michael:**__ 'So you never answered my question.'_

**Nikita:** 'What question?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Can I be your friend?'_

**Nikita:** 'We don't even know each other. And we live two thousand something miles apart from each other.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'True. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends.'_

**Nikita:** 'What's in it for you?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I don't know. Many things.'_

**Nikita:** 'Like?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Friendship.'_

**Nikita:** 'And?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Whatever else comes along with it?'_

**Nikita:** 'How do I know you're not a criminal or a psychopath or a rapist?'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Because you're still talking to me. And I haven't said anything creepy to make you think I'm neither of those things you mentioned.'_

**Nikita:** 'Doesn't mean you aren't.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You're right.'_

**Nikita:** 'About?'

_**Michael:**__ 'That it doesn't mean I'm not.'_

**Nikita:** 'So you agree?'

_**Michael**_._** :**__ 'Yes. But I'm not and whether or not you believe me depends on you.'_

**Nikita:** 'I guess.'

_**Michael:**__ 'So...'_

**Nikita:** 'What?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I'd like to get to know you a little bit more.'_

**Nikita:** 'I do too.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Then let's do that.'_

**Nikita:**' Can you guess my name first?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Oh come on! We're back to that again?'_

**Nikita:** 'Haha! I just like messing with you. It's hilarious.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You're a tease then?'_

**Nikita:** 'Maybe.'

...

_**Michael:**__ '?'_

**Nikita:** 'Hunh?'

_**Michael:**__ 'So...'_

**Nikita:** 'So...'

**Nikita:** 'How old are you?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Twenty one.'_

...

"Thank God!" Nikita released a breath of relief.

...

_**Michael:**__ 'How about you? How old are you?'_

**Nikita:** 'Twenty.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Ah.'_

**Nikita:** 'What?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Still a baby I see.'_

**Nikita:** 'Hey! I'm not a baby.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Hahahahaha! Can you go to a bar yet?'_

**Nikita:** 'No. :/'

_**Michael:**__ 'Then you're still a baby.'_

_**Michael:**__ 'And I'm still older.'_

**Nikita:** 'Shut up. I'll be twenty one in a few months.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Okay. Until then I'm still older.'_

**Nikita:** 'Who's the tease now?'

_**Michael:**__ 'This is the most fun I've had in a long time.'_

...

**Nikita:** 'Hm, how come?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Too many responsibilities, too little time.'_

**Nikita:** 'That's too bad.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yeah. Well it was definitely nice talking to you.'_

_**Michael:**__ 'Thank you for replying.'_

...

**Nikita:** 'Wait, you're leaving?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I have to.'_

**Nikita:** 'Why?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I have to make sure my little brother gets to school then I have to head to work after that.'_

**Nikita:** 'Oh.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yeah. But hey, you know what?'_

**Nikita:** 'What?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Why don't we do this again some other time?'_

**Nikita:** 'I'd like that.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'You're still here?'_

**Nikita:** 'Yes.'

_**Michael:**__ 'I never got your name.'_

**Nikita:** 'You never guessed.'

_**Michael:**__ 'I did.'_

_**Michael:**__ 'And you never did answer my question.'_

**Nikita:** 'What question?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Can I be your friend?'_

**Nikita:** 'Maybe. Time will tell.'

_**Michael:**__ 'I like the sound of that.'_

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Well, I hope you are able to sleep for a while after this.'_

**Nikita:** 'I will.'

**Nikita:** 'Thanks.'

_**Michael:**__ ':D'_

...

**Nikita:** 'Nikita.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Hunh?'_

**Nikita:** 'Nikita. My name's Nikita Mears.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That's unique.'_

**Nikita:** 'Thanks.'

_**Michael:**__ 'And it's as beautiful as you are.'_

**Nikita:** 'Stop it.'

_**Michael:**__ 'I mean it.'_

**Nikita:** 'Thanks.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Sweet dreams, Nikita.'_

**Nikita:** 'I'm glad I replied too, Michael. Have a good day.'

Even after Nikita knew he logged off, she was hoping he'd come back again. It was now four o'clock in the morning and she didn't even realize for how long she's been talking to this stranger. All she knows is, she can't wait for this to happen again.

"I wonder what you look like, Michael Bishop."

888

_All reviews/ thought on the chapter are appreciated. Thanks for reading. Until next time._


	3. Progress

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy it._

888

The following night, Nikita found herself sitting by her desk on her laptop trying to finish an essay for psychology class that's due tomorrow. Her concentration seems to be only getting deflated since the only thing in her mind right now is Michael.

She knows it's nothing serious. It can't be because they've only talked once. But she can't help the fact that she enjoyed his company.

Sighing frustratedly, she ran her fingers through her long, dark hair and her face fell.

"Urgh, fuck!" She cussed. "Why can't I get you out of my head, Michael Bishop?"

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone begins to vibrate on the bed.

She glanced at the screen and rolled her eyes.

It was Owen again. He's been calling all day and she doesn't want to deal with him. She thought that she could still be friends with him after what he did when they used to date but apparently that was a mistake.

She knew she had to pick up or else, the phone will never stop buzzing.

So she finally decided to pickup and her tone was as annoyed as you could possibly imagine.

"Hello Owen."

_"You've been ignoring me."_

"And you wonder why?"

_"Can I come over?"_

"No."

_"Why not?"_

"Cause I'm not home."

_"You're lying to me. I saw your car parked outside."_

Nikita ran outside of her room to her living-room and looked outside the window.

"Wait- you're not... You're not outside are you?"

_"Maybe?"_

"Seriously Owen? You're stalking me?"

_"I mean I wouldn't say stalking."_

"Grr, I can't believe you!"

_"So can I come up?"_

"Ah, what the hell."

Nikita hung up the phone and fell down on her couch. She can't believe Owen.

Barely five minutes later, Nikita heard a knock on her door and she assumed it was Owen. She got off the couch and opened the door for him.

"What are you doing here, Owen?" She asked.

"Well you aren't answering my calls." Owen replied as he wondered around her apartment and took a seat on her couch.

"Oh, why don't you go grab yourself a drink also?" Nikita said sarcastically.

"I miss you, Nikita." Owen said.

"I don't." Nikita scowled. "Are we done now?"

"You never gave the chance to explain, that wasn't fair." Owen said, clearly ignoring that Nikita was annoyed by his presence.

"A chance to explain what?" Nikita asked. "What reasons do you have for being caught cheating? I'd like to know."

"I never meant to." Owen said.

Nikita rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I'm sure." She scathed.

"I really didn't." Owen repeated. "I'm a sabotager Nikita. That's what I do. I sabotage the things that are good in my life." He explained. "If something's going good in my life, I... I always find a way to destroy it someway, somehow and even though we were together for just five months, I loved you."

"Exactly." Nikita said her tone breaking. "Loved. Past tense. I think you need to move on." She added.

Owen got up from the couch and grabbed Nikita's hands in his as he stepped towards her.

"Can't you give us one more chance?" He asked hopefully.

Nikita shook her head with a sad smile. "There's no us, Owen." She replied. "There's just you and there's me now and it's better like this." She said. "I've moved on and I'm happy, and as much as I hate you for what you did, you deserve to be happy too and maybe along the way, you'll find someone who can put up with you but I'm done and so are we."

She thought that she needed to make that clear just this once again in case she might've forgotten the first time.

"Alright." Owen nodded. "Are you dating somebody?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" Nikita replied.

"It's just a question Nikita." Owen objected.

"Y-yes, I am." She lied.

"Who is he?" Owen asked.

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Nikita said. "I don't have all that to tell you."

"Have it your way." Owen smiled.

"And by the way, stop blowing up my phone. If I don't answer, it's clearly because I don't wanna talk to you." Nikita told him.

"Yet you said you weren't avoiding me." Owen rolled his eyes.

Nikita shook her head as she moved out of his way. "Goodbye Owen."

She walked him out the door and made sure she saw him get in his car after a few minutes through the windows.

Her sigh followed by a long deep breath of relief, as she threw her hands in the air.

"God. Why do I attract all the stupid ones?" She murmured.

She went back to her room and found Pedro hiding in her closet.

"He's gone. You can come out now." She told the dog.

888

After many attempts at trying to be the least bit inspired to write her paper, Nikita finally reached her limit. She knew she wasn't getting anywhere since she keeps deleting each and every word she managed to write.

She decided to put her hair up in a messy bun and strip out of her clothes to take a hot bath. She thought perhaps she was too tense and needed to clear her mind and relax her muscles for a while. After all, it's been a very long day with very little sleep.

She filled the tub with hot water and clear, coconut-almond body wash gel. She lit up a few candles just around the tub and dimmed the lights in the bathroom off after she grabbed one of her selected favorite books.

She got in the tub. Muscles were loose as soon as the hot water touched her delicate skin. She opened her book to the last page in which she had bookmarked it and lost herself for a while.

Surely but slowly, Nikita was beginning to feel wet. Not from the water she was now in, but from pure arousal and enlightenment of the book she was reading. The erotic tale of forbidden romance in the late 19th Century was the kind of book that was her guilty pleasure and she kept a shelf of them well hidden behind her closet and she read one of them when she was having a dry spell in terms of sexual fulfillment.

The sudden need of wanting to be taken into a world of ecstasy overcame her and she dropped the book on the tile floor single-mindedly.

Needless to say that she didn't feel ashamed of what she was doing, she begin to run her sharp fingernails down her soaked, slippery body in a fine line down her abdomen, to her pulsating hot, soaked flesh.

She fondled her nipples, massaged her breasts with one hand and caressed her folds with care with the other, feeling more aroused as she kept on with her exploration.

"Ah, fuck-yes!"

Her breaths became shorter and briefer as the pleasure built inside of her. Her pussy extensively growing wetter and slicker. Her two fingers moving in and out of her as she pinched her nipples, rippling a level of pleasure she wasn't quite sure she could give herself until now.

"Mhmm... Aaah."

As the moans left her lips, she arched her back on the surface of the water, feeling more at peace then ever.

She flicked her swollen clit in circular motions while ramming her G-spot at the same time. She could feel how close she was, she could feel the pleasure and she felt completely blissful in the moment.

"Oooh, Goddddddd...!" She screamed the top of her lungs, "F-Fuck! Oh... my God!" She rubbed faster and faster around her clit, working it back and forth... it felt amazing, she was so close...she went faster and faster, rubbing harder and harder until suddenly her hot pussy erupted with a flood of sexual pleasure as she brought herself to climax. She let out a loud moan as her pussy clenched her slender fingers, and her body shook with delight as she finally cum. Her pussy quivered with her, as her orgasm ravished her body. She panted, left exhausted, subsided but above all, satisfied with herself.

Her body sank deeper in the now warm water; she withdrew her fingers from inside her and smiled. Who needs a man when she can get herself off pretty easily and maybe way better even?

888

Feeling definitely more relaxed and with a clear mind, Nikita retrieved her post back at her computer on her desk wrapped in a robe.

Perhaps this was exactly what her body was yearning for; perhaps this is the break she needed to be inspired.

She was back to work on her paper, and it was definitely going well and smooth.

Until...

A message popped up in her inbox at her tumblr page. It's been on ever since she turned on the computer.

Her heart jumped out of her chest, hoping so much that it'll be her mysterious guy (Michael) over on the line. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

A bigger smile spread across her face when she saw that it was him. She took a moment to reply because she didn't want to make it seem as if she's been waiting all night for this one message.

_**Michael:**__ 'Hey beautiful. Are you here?'_

_Nikita:_ 'You got a thing for flirty messages don't ya? I'm right here.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Southern gentleman at heart. Don't tease me.'_

_Nikita:_ 'I find that rather sweet.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Good. I'm glad.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. :). How was your day?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Fine.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Just fine?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yes.'_

_Nikita:_ 'How come?'

_**Michael:**__ 'No reason. Just exhausted I guess. It was a long day.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Aw. Well, I hope it gets better.'

_**Michael:**__ 'It's already starting to.'_

...

Nikita smiled. So was hers.

...

_Nikita:_ 'I guess I'm a good luck charm then?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Hahaha. How conceited do you think you sound right now?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Shut up.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Lol. I thought so.'_

_**Michael:**__ 'How about you? How was your day? How are you?'_

_Nikita:_ 'I'm well, thank you. And my day is as good as it can get.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That's awesome.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'What were you doing before we started chatting?'_

..

Nikita bit her lips and blushed at herself. Oh buddy, you don't wanna know.

...

_Nikita:_ 'I was just in the middle of typing an essay for school.'

...

It wasn't a complete lie.

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Oh really?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah.'

_**Michael:**__ 'How is it coming along?'_

_Nikita:_ 'It's shaping itself.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Well then, I guess I better let you go finish it. I don't wanna be a distraction.'_

...

Nikita's stomach twisted. No. She didn't want him to leave so soon. She wanted to talk some more.

...

_Nikita:_ 'No, come one. I'll have just enough time to finish it.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You're sure?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yes. Stay.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Okay. I will.'_

...

_Nikita:_ 'Um, you mentioned you had a little brother last time we talked, how is he doing?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Ah, I did didn't I?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yes.'

_**Michael:**__ 'He's well.'_

_Nikita:_ 'What's his name?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Liam.'_

_Nikita:_ 'That's a cute name."

_**Michael:**__ 'Lol. I'll be sure NOT to tell him that.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Meanie. How old is he?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Fourteen.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Aww. That's so cute and nice. I assume you guys are close.'

_**Michael:**_'Yeah. Well I'm all he's got.'

_Nikita:_ ':(. How come?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I meant as in a male influence.'_

...

_Nikita:_ 'Oh. What about your father?'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'He's not here.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Where is he then?'

_**Michael:**__ 'He walked out on us when we were a little bit younger.'_

...

A sudden feeling of sadness crossed over Nikita and she felt so sad and sorry for him. She doesn't know him quite well, but no child deserves to grow up without a father. She knows firsthand how that can affect someone.

_Nikita:_ 'I'm truly sorry about that.'

_**Michael**_**:** 'It's alright. I think I grew up fine without him and I'm trying my best to help my mom with my little brother.'

...

Just this little bit of him that he just revealed to her made Nikita feel so connected to him and so proud of him. But they just started all this.

She felt as though that she needed to share something just as deep and personal with him too. She thought it was only fair and that's also the process of getting to know each other.

...

_Nikita:_ 'Well, if that makes it any better, I lost both of my parents when I was five years old.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Oh my God. I'm so sorry.'_

_Nikita:_ 'It's alright. I barely remember them.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That's still sad. I didn't know.'_

...

Obviously he didn't know.

...

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Do you know what happened to them?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. They were very outdoor people. My dad was a very rich, adventurous man who liked to have a good time after he succeeded in his work, (so I've been told.) he liked to travel and everything. So the last trip he and my mother set to have, they were gonna go to Honduras and hide out in a jungle for a while but they never made it back. They got in a car accident.'

...

...

_**Michael:**__ 'I'm so sorry. That must've been awful even as young as you were.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. But you know what?'

_**Michael:**__ 'What?'_

_Nikita:_ 'I'm glad that they are together even in death. I'm glad that I didn't have to grow up with one of them instead and wonder what it could've been like to know the other.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'You sound like a strong little lady.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Little lady?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yeah. Haha.'_

_Nikita:_ 'So I guess I grew up alright too.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Did you have to be put in foster care?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Fortunately no. Thank God. My father left a pretty huge will and also I had family from my mother's side. My grandparents raised me with a few other relatives. Aunts and uncles.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That's great.'_

...

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Do you wanna talk about something else?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Sure. Like what?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Anything.'_

_**Michael:**_'What's your nationality?'

_Nikita: _'I'm half Vietnamese and half American.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Wow.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Wow, what?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nothing. Just that I thought you were fully Asian or something.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Or something? Lol.'

_**Michael:**__ 'So were you born in California?'_

_Nikita:_ 'No.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Oh? Where?'_

_Nikita:_ 'I was born in Hawaii.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Hot damn!'_

...

Nikita rolled her eyes and chuckled.

...

_Nikita:_ 'I'll take that as a compliment.'

_**Michael:**_'_It is.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Thanks. And what about you? What's your nationality?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Well I was born and raised in Louisiana, but my mother is Brazilian, and my father half is Armenian, so I guess I'm American with a little Armenian and Brazilian in me.'_

...

Nikita licked her lips and hummed. "Well you sound like you might be hot."

...

_Nikita:_ 'You sound hot looking.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You think so?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. Are you?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I don't know.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol that's fine. Don't be shy.'

_**Michael:**__ 'I'm not shy. I just don't wanna sound too much. If you know what I mean.'_

_Nikita:_ 'I do.'

...

"But you can always post a picture of yourself." Nikita murmured.

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Lol. You're in college, right?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. I'm a sophomore.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nice. Me too. What college do you go to?'_

_Nikita:_ 'LACC.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Damn girl!'_

...

Nikita smiled.

...

_Nikita:_ 'What?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nothing. What are you studying?'_

_Nikita:_ 'I wanna be a doctor.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Anything specifically?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. A psychologist.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That's what's up. Keep it up.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Thanks.'

_**Michael:**__ 'No problem.'_

_Nikita:_ 'What about you? What college are you attending and what are you studying?'

_**Michael**_**:** 'University of Toronto. I'm studying business. I like to think that I'm pretty creative and handy.'

_Nikita:_ 'Haha. That's so great.'

...

_**Michael**_**:** 'Yeah. Whatever. Enough about school.'

_Nikita:_ 'Okay.'

_Nikita:_ 'What are we talking about now?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Well, Valentine's day is in a few days...'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah? And your point exactly.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Oh. Nothing.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Don't be a chicken.'

_**Michael:**__ 'O-hoooh, you did not just call me a chicken.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol. I did.'

_**Michael**_**:** 'I'll get you back.'

_Nikita:_ 'In your dreams. So you were saying?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I'm saying that Valentine's Day is in a few days...'_

_Nikita:_ 'And?'

_**Michael:**__ 'What has your boyfriend planned for you guys to do?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Nothing.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Really?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah.'

_**Michael:**_'Well he sucks.'

_Nikita:_ 'I meant nothing, because I don't have one.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Don't have a what?'_

_Nikita:_ 'A boyfriend. Or a valentine.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Shut up.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Nah. I'm dead serious.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nah-unh. You're lying.'_

_Nikita:_ 'I'm not.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That's um, that's surprising.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Why? Pretty girls can't be single?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Not in your case. No.'_

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Every guy should be dropping at their knees for you.'_

...

"Aww,' Nikita mumbled as she took a break to crack her fingers.

...

'Why aren't you?' She wanted ask. But then she's yet again briefly reminded that he lives two thousand, five hundred and thirteen miles away from her.

...

_Nikita:_ 'Lol though. What about you? I'm sure you got a special lady in your life you need to make happy this upcoming Friday.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nope. Just my mom.'_

_Nikita:_ 'So you don't have a girlfriend?'

_**Michael:**__ 'No. I'm very single.'_

_Nikita:_ 'That's so creepy.'

_**Michael:**__ 'No. I disagree.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Really? Because I'm sure this isn't a coincidence. We're both single and talking about Valentine's day.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Coincidence is God's way of remaining anonymous.'_

...

"Hmm." Nikita hummed. "Coincidence is God's way of remaining anonymous." She repeated. There's something about this that's so true.

...

_Nikita:_ 'That's still creepy though.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yeah? I don't call it creepy.'_

...

Nikita frowned. "Okay then?"

...

_Nikita:_ 'What do you call it?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I call it fate.'_

...

She burst out laughing. Fate. Does such thing even exist?

...

_Nikita:_ 'Lol.'

_**Michael:**__ 'So what ended it?'_

_Nikita:_ 'What ended what?'

_**Michael:**__ 'You had a previous boyfriend right?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Why aren't you guys together anymore.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Well, it wasn't meant to get serious. At first it was fun to just play around and everything.'

_**Michael:**__ 'But it got serious...'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. Kinda.'

_**Michael:**__ 'And?'_

_Nikita:_ 'And I caught him cheating.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Ouch.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol. Yeah.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That stinks. I'm sorry.'_

_Nikita:_ 'It's alright.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Still.'_

...

_Nikita:_ 'What about you? What happened to girl you used to date.'

_**Michael:**__ 'It didn't work out.'_

_Nikita:_ 'How come? What did you do?'

_**Michael:**__ 'What did I do?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah. You guys always do something. I've been told by my ex that you guys are sabotagers or something. Whatever that means.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You're an asshole for saying that.'_

...

_Nikita:_ 'Oh am I? Hahaha. Someone's feeling some type of way.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Nah. No hard feelings at all.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Then what?'

_**Michael**_**:** _'Just that not every guy is the same. Not all of us are cheating ass liars, heartbreakers, motherfuckers and whatnot.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Daaaaaaamn! You're really feeling some type of way.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Not at all. I'm just trying to make a point.'_

...

_Nikita:_ 'And that is?'

_**Michael**_**:** 'It's that you women as just as sneaky as we are. The ladies just do their sneaky business in a classier way.'

_Nikita:_ 'Oh. Ok Dr. Phil.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Shut up. I'm being serious. Women are literally the devil. I'm scared of your asses.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol. And here I thought you own this game.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Not funny.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol. Alright. Haha. So let me rephrase my question, Mr. Innocent, what did SHE do?'

_**Michael:**_'_Cheated.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Oh? That's a first.'

_**Michael:**__ 'I told you y'all are sneaky too.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol. Well I'm very sorry.'

_**Michael:**__ 'So I'm guessing you have trust issues?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Mhmm, not really. It just taught me not to rush into things like this again so quick.'

_**Michael:**__ 'That's good.'_

_Nikita:_ 'And I don't think all men are the same. Nobody's perfect but I believe there are few good ones out there. I can't spend the rest of my life blaming other guys for what my ex did and thinking all men are the same. It just wasn't meant to be. That's it. Shit happens and you move on.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Damn. That was deep, little lady.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Haha. So how long have you been single for?'

_**Michael:**__ 'About a year.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Really?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yeah.'_

_Nikita:_ 'So do you just do quickies here and there?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Oh my God. Who are you, woman?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol. Are you embarrassed?'

_**Michael:**__ 'No. But you're unbelievable.'_

_Nikita:_ 'I know. So is it smash and dash?'

_**Michael:**__ 'No. Unlike other guys, I respect women.'_

...

"That's good to know, Michael." Nikita said.

...

_Nikita:_ 'Hm, is that so?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yeah, little lady.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Enlighten me then.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Put it this way: to me, sex is not just sex. Every time you give yourself to someone, you leave them with a part you. So if I walked around and did quickies, I'd be left with nothing.'_

...

_Nikita:_ 'Now, that was deep.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Sure. But what about you?'_

_Nikita:_ 'What about me?'

_**Michael:**__ 'How long it's been since your breakup?'_

_Nikita:_ 'About six months.'

_**Michael:**__ 'I see.'_

_Nikita:_ 'What?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Why do you think he cheated?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Why do any men cheat?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Are you trying to get me in trouble?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Haha. Not at all.'

_**Michael:**_'_That's guy code. I'm not supposed to tell you things like this.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Shush. It's just a question. And I want an honest answer.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Well okay. I'll give you five reasons why a man would cheat.'_

_Nikita:_ 'I'm all ears.'

_**Michael**_**:** '1. Inability to say no. He attracts sexy women who come onto him, and he doesn't know how to say "no."

2. To boost his ego – Infidelity is an ego boost for a man with low self esteem.

3. Because you let him- He cheated before you let him get away with it.

4. Sex addiction– Many cheating men use sex addiction as a cop-out AFTER they've been caught.

5. And finally, maybe because you're not giving him what he needs to be fulfilled sexually at home.'

...

"Wow." Nikita thought.

...

_Nikita:_ 'That was impressive Dr. Phil.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Haha. I'm not Dr. Phil.'_

_Nikita:_ 'If you say so.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Yeah.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Out of those five reasons you supposedly just gave me, in my case, which do you think it was?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I don't know.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Come on. Take a guess.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Well, you seem like a pretty straight minded lady, I don't think you let him cheat, so that's like not it?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Good job.'

_**Michael:**__ 'And three of the reasons I gave you will be hands down on him. That's not your issue, that's his own problem, if he has it, then he needs to get help.'_

_Nikita:_ 'I'm still impressed.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Thanks. So that leaves us with number five. You're not giving him what he needs at home.'_

...

Now that Nikita took a second to think about it, she realized how wrong this sounded. It sounded like she's not a good lover and that's not even it. It's not even close.'

...

_Nikita:_ 'Not really.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Not really what?'_

_Nikita:_ 'The reason was not specific. I just know how to say no.'

...

If he's smart enough, he'll figure it out himself. Nikita couldn't believe that she's having this conversation with a guy she's only talked to twice. And to make it worse, she's comfortable with it.

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Okay. Well, are you a virgin? Is that what you're saying?'_

...

Jeez!

...

_Nikita:_ 'Maybe.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You definitely are.'_

_Nikita:_ 'How are you so sure?'

_**Michael:**__ 'Because I know this guy is not crazy to just cheat if you were giving him what he needs to be happy.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Well then Dr. Phil.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Lol. So are you one of those girls who say "no" until marriage?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Um, no? I mean I'm not that religious but who wouldn't like to say "no" and wait until marriage? I'd like to think that's the reason for me but I'd be fooling myself.'

_**Michael:**__ 'So what is it?'_

_Nikita:_ 'I guess it just needs to be with the right person. I don't wanna be one of those girls who regret their first time simply because it was wrong.'

_**Michael:**__ 'It's more about connection for you, hunh?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yes. Exactly.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Well that's your choice. Stay saint.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Lol. You're mad weird.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Says the girl who's still a virgin?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Hey. Shut up! You make it sound like it's a bad thing.'

_**Michael:**__ 'It's not. It's really not. I'm sorry.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Apology accepted.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Good, cause I'd like to keep talking to you.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Me too.'

_**Michael:**__ 'You know, since we're both single on Valentine's Day, why don't we make the best out of it together?'_

_Nikita:_ 'How?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I don't know. Talk like this. We can talk about whatever and just chill.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Of course, unless you have something else to do, that's alright.'

...

Nikita smiled to herself. She's thrilled that he's asking and she's sure she won't have anything better to do other than watching stupid romantic movies, ball her eyes out, choke on ice cream and get fat on chocolate.

...

_Nikita:_ 'No. :). That sounds nice. I'd love to.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Well I guess we're doing that.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yeah.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Okay. Anyways, I think I'm gonna go now.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Why?'

_**Michael**_**:** 'No reason. I assume that it's getting late where you are and I want you to finish that essay.'

_Nikita:_ 'I guess I'll talk to you soon then?'

_**Michael:**__ 'I'm looking forward to it.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Great.'

...

_**Michael:**__ 'Hey, Nikita?'_

_Nikita:_ 'Yes?'

_**Michael:**__ 'It was nice talking to you again. I really do enjoy chatting with you.'_

_Nikita:_ 'Me as well. Pleasure is mine.'

_**Michael:**__ 'Okay. Goodnight.'_

_Nikita:_ 'You too. Goodnight.'

...

Nikita felt empty the moment this fun adventure ended. Though, she smiled to herself. She feels like she's getting to know him, he's also getting to know her and it's working out perfectly.

She can't wait to spend hours talking to him again and smile as much as she did tonight and the night before.

Nikita looked at the time on the screen of the laptop and sighed.

1:15 A.M. It read.

She debated on whether or not to finish her paper or just go to sleep and dream about the next time she talks to Michael again.

She has classes at ten o'clock tomorrow and she's an early riser. She's nearly done with her paper, just a few details more she needs to add and then she'll be done. So she decided to go to bed and finish it in the morning.

She swiped Pedro from the floor next to the closet on her way to bed and got in bed.

"Michael sounds nice." She murmured to Pedro as she ran her hand over his fury tail.

Pedro purred gently and nestled his head in the crook of Nikita's neck.

Nikita chuckled and kissed his head.

"Goodnight to you too, buddy."

888

This is it for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated so leave one and let me know your thoughts. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Until next time, xoxo.


End file.
